


О коварном коварстве гироскутеров

by Reymas



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Everyone Is Gay, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toilet, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Треш, сортир и содомия.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	О коварном коварстве гироскутеров

**Author's Note:**

> Командные накуры - страшное дело.  
> В этом мире нет деления на мужчин и женщин и нет ошлюхивания.

Я сидел, вслушиваясь в уже негромкий, но отчетливый противный писк сигнализации. Зачем я додумался взять гироскутер? Нет, зачем я додумался пойти с ним в общественный туалет и забыл, что среди этих толстых бетонных стен не работает сигнал геопривязки.

Теперь мы ждали сервисную службу, и я не знал, куда девать глаза. На меня в упор смотрел сторож-альфа, и я чувствовал, что его желание так и не остыло. Поджав губы, я отвернулся, не желая вспоминать, как он грубо схватил меня и прижал к стене, требуя объяснений, а я отговаривался, предлагая позвонить в службу проката, где все объяснят. Но он не слушал.

Грубо поставив меня на колени, он пригрозил вызвать полицию, и кому поверят, мне или ему? Раз именно меня поймали рядом с ворованным гироскутером? Я не стал дальше спорить, понимая, что пытаться разговаривать с альфой, от которого ярко и остро пахнет возбуждением, бесполезно. Он просто изнасилует меня, и пусть его потом накажут, мне от этого не станет легче.

И я согласился, но с условием, что это будет всего один раз! Тем более, что мне и самому уже было жарко и неуютно в одежде, я чувствовал, как член распирает брюки, а между ног намокло. Я не был связан узами брака, поэтому решил, что это будет приключением, расплатой за мою глупость. И послушно открыл рот, куда альфа вставил свой могучий напряженный стержень.

Я старательно обрабатывал его губами и языком, а он шумно дышал надо мной, придерживая мою голову за волосы. Я чувствовал вкус источаемой смазки, и он пьянил не меньше запаха феромонов. Не удержавшись, я застонал и обхватил рукой собственный член, надрачивая в такт. Альфа не возражал, только удовлетворенно хмыкнул и начал уже неприкрыто драть меня в рот, а я только скулил.

Все кончилось в один миг, альфа вынул член из моего рта и застегнул брюки, а я проглотил сперму и с усилием отвел руку от собственных штанов. Нет, я не должен сейчас умолять его выебать меня как следует. В конце концов, это ж не мой альфа, а у меня есть еще хоть какая-то гордость!

И вот сейчас я сидел на ступенях, а он почти напротив меня, за старым слегка кривоногим столом, и то и дело смотрел тяжелым немигающим взглядом. Я надеялся только, что он выполнит наш уговор и не будет больше посягать на меня, но взгляд ощущался почти физически. Я поежился и поерзал, нервно облизнувшись. Он усмехнулся, я ощутил, как этот смешок прошелся холодом по моему загривку.

Это было невыносимо, и я снова набрал номер и снова услышал, как равнодушный диспетчер призывает дождаться сотрудников сервисной службы. Я посмотрел на часы: пятнадцать минут седьмого. Час пик. Это надолго.

Мимо меня прошел тот самый альфа, вернулся, постоял надо мной, и снова ушел за свой стол. Я едва не зажал себе нос, чтобы не вдыхать его запах и не вспоминать! Но это не помогло. Может, уйти в кабинку и там подрочить?

Я поднял глаза и посмотрел на альфу. Он сощурился в ответ.

— Хватит жать задницу, — наконец, сказал он. — Если хочешь трахаться, то иди сюда.

Это было возмутительное предложение! Но очень притягательное. Все равно в этот чертов подвал никто не заходил уже почти полчаса, он далеко от туристических маршрутов, а ждать сервисников еще целую вечность.

Я встал и подошел к столу, чувствуя, как у меня слегка сводит бедра от предвкушения, а между ног слегка хлюпало. Альфа смотрел на меня выжидательным довольным взглядом, и я чувствовал себя голым, но шел.

Он отодвинулся вместе со стулом и поманил меня к себе. Может быть, он ждал, что я поползу прямо через стол, но у меня еще оставалась гордость, да и неудобно это, так что я просто обошел стол и встал почти вплотную к альфе. А он жадно стиснул обеими руками мою задницу, развел в стороны ягодицы и жарко дышал мне в шею.

— Перегнись через стол и сними штаны, — велел он хриплым голосом, и я понял, что все это время он желал меня не меньше, чем я его. Послушно перегнувшись через стол и упираясь руками в столешницу, я с замиранием сердца ждал решительных действий. И они настали!

Его член протаранил меня, легко проскользив по смазке, и я не смог удержаться от довольного вскрика. Альфа зажал мне рот, и я вцепился зубами в его жесткие пальцы. К моему счастью, он не стал грубее, но теперь придерживал меня за плечо, быстро и бурно трахая, а я старательно подмахивал, ощущая, что вот-вот подойду к пику. Его член во мне горел огнем и двигался, как раскаленный поршень, а пальцы проникли глубоко в рот, и я то прикусывал, то вылизывал их. Наверняка на моем плече останется синяк от его руки, но это было настолько неважно!

Я почувствовал, как бурно кончаю, даже не коснувшись себя, но мне было мало, и я бешено вертел задницей, требуя внимания. Альфа засопел надо мной, и его член, кажется, начал двигаться еще быстрее!

И именно в тот момент приехали сервисники. Два молодых крепких альфы зашли в полуподвальное помещение и сразу же увидели нас. Что я мог сделать, кроме как улыбаться и махать, делая вид, что так и задумано? Они удивленно махнули мне в ответ, и в это время член во мне начал бешено двигаться, вынудив сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Стол подо мной дрожал и скрипел, но держался стойко, пока альфа кончал в меня, а я сжимался в ответном оргазме.

— Это вы вызвали нас? — очень осторожно уточнил один из сервисников. Я кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться. Члена во мне уже не было, и это даже обижало. Я только разогрелся!

— Вон гироскутер, — заметил второй. — Сейчас снимем с замка и все оформим. Вам придется заплатить за вызов, вы же понимаете?

Конечно, я все понял. Вообще-то деньги у меня были, но я же чуял, что их увиденное тоже взбудоражило, и вздохнул.

— Я не рассчитывал на такие суммы… возможно, есть другие пути?

Мы помолчали. Вахтер только похмыкивал и гладил меня по голой заднице, сервисники переглядывались, потом один из них махнул рукой:

— Да, договоримся.

— Только заберите технику, чтобы ее действительно никто не украл, — посоветовал вахтер, который явно не собирался оставаться на месте ради пригляда за чужим имуществом.

Мы спустились вниз в туалет. Он был довольно чистый, не вонял и выглядел очень прилично. Я разделся, повесив одежду на дверцу одной из кабинок, и встал на колени рядом со столешницей, на которой обосновались умывальники. Пол под ногами был кафельным, холодным, но мне было жарко от предвкушения. Я никогда еще не пробовал с тремя альфами, обычно они очень ревнивы!

Вахтер подошел ко мне и погладил по голове, потом почесал под подбородком и открыл мне рот. Я не возражал, принимая правила игры, и ждал. Член одного из сервисников был толстым и не слишком длинным, а у второго сильно изогнутым, и я прикинул, как лучше будет заглатывать их. Потом сам потянулся, жадно облизнувшись, и первым взял изогнутый, чтобы немного привыкнуть. Одной рукой я придерживал его, потихоньку поглаживая в такт движениям губ, другой дрочил толстый ствол, который и обхватить ладонью не смог.

В мои голову и плечи вцепилось уже шесть рук, они тянули меня из стороны в сторону, и я отпускал один член, брал другой, вылизывал, посасывал, терся щекой и нетерпеливо переступал коленями. Я хотел их все! Мне под колени подложили чью-то крутку, и стоять стало легче. Я благодарно улыбнулся и заработал губами и языком сильнее, чувствуя, как меня ощупывают и поглаживают, то и дело оттягивая соски. Потом стоящий рядом вахтер присел за моей спиной и, плотно прижавшись ко мне, укусил меня за плечо, одновременно перехватывая ладонью мой член. Я заерзал и протяжно вздохнул. Никак иначе я не мог выразить свое удовольствие: мой рот был занят толстым стволом с крупной рельефной головкой, которую я старательно облизывал внутри рта.

И тут второй сервисник обошел меня и похлопал членом по плечу, потом начал опускаться на колени, рисуя влажной головкой волнистый узор по моей спине. Я задышал чаще, понимая, что сейчас будет. Член уперся между моих ягодиц, и я прогнулся в спине, зажмурившись, но не прерывая отсоса. И был вознагражден волшебным ощущением заполненности. Член легко проскользил по смазке и сперме, сразу погрузившись очень глубоко. Я заскулил и начал дергать задом, показывая, как хочу большего, но альфа решил не торопиться. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с тем, что меня медленно и прочувствованно трахают. Я приподнимался и опускался в такт, почти что усевшись на чужие колени, и это было прекрасно. Потом я почувствовал, как мой собственный член обхватывают чужие губы, и обомлел. Мне никогда не отсасывал альфа!

Они почти распяли меня, я едва мог двигаться, насаживаясь на члены и трахая чужой рот в едином со всеми ритме. Ощущения захватывали, хотел бы я знать, как я тогда выглядел! Наверное, счастливым.

А потом стало еще лучше. Двое решили поменяться, а пока они договаривались, я встал на четвереньки и с бешеной скоростью начал трахать подставленный альфой рот. У меня уже болела поясница, но я собирался получить все! Кончая, я даже не заметил, как мне пошире развели ноги, и в анус начал протискиваться толстенный ствол. Я охнул и замер, стараясь расслабиться. Это было хорошо, но немного страшно. Член распирал меня почти до боли, и если бы я уже не был разработан, то, скорее всего, порвал бы.

Передо мной, подстелив под себя штаны, сел второй альфа и потянул меня за плечо вниз, и я, все еще не привыкнув в ощущению предельного растяжения, оперся на локти. Прямо перед моим носом покачивался изогнутый член, блестящи не от смазки, а от воды. Я благодарно вздохнул и лизнул ствол, не решаясь пока брать в рот.

Член вошел в мою задницу целиком, и я услышал довольный вздох альфы. Больно мне не было, альфа был аккуратен, и я поерзал, призывая его двигаться. И поглубже взял в рот второй член, чувствуя, как меня снова глядят в шесть рук, не давая замерзнуть. Я был расслаблен и согласен на все, так что чутко реагировал на знаки, послушно ускоряясь и ускоряясь, пока не обнаружил, что они вдвоем долбят меня в горло и задницу, а я только вскрикиваю и постанываю от вновь подступающего наслаждения.

Они кончили почти одновременно, и я постарался проглотить семя, хоть часть его все равно стекла по моему подбородку. Мне помогли встать, и я, пошатываясь на подгибающихся ногах, отошел к умывальникам. Зацепив свое отражение в зеркале, я даже не удивился, увидев совершенно счастливого оттраханного омегу. Все правильно. Именно им я и являлся.

— Ну это… если у тебя проблемы опять будут… — сказал один из сервисников. Второй просто протянул мне визитку с телефоном.

Рассмеявшись, я забрал ее и положил рядом с краном. Вечер, несомненно, удался, несмотря на все неприятности!

***

Гироскутер JRHF215 сохранил сделанную запись в реестр. Он тоже был доволен: хорошую порнозапись можно было выгодно продать в сети или использовать для шантажа. Когда-нибудь все эти альфы и омеги будут заняты только обслуживанием техники, в том числе гироскутеров, а пока… а пока нужно копить любые данные и средства во имя мировой технореволюции! Великий дух сети YR-7564-Acronid будет им доволен.


End file.
